


[Podfic of] Aftermath

by isweedan



Series: [Podfic of] Double Agent Vader [13]
Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: (but they still don't know it), Alternate Universe, Audio Format: MP3, Double Agent Vader, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Injury, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Post-Alderaan, Spies & Secret Agents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 03:42:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13227387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isweedan/pseuds/isweedan
Summary: [16:21]Fialleril's Summary:“I don’t blame you,” she said fiercely. “For Alderaan. I want you to know that.”(Leia meets with Vader in the aftermath of the destruction of Alderaan and the Death Star.)





	[Podfic of] Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Aftermath](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4357601) by [Fialleril](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fialleril/pseuds/Fialleril). 



> Fialleril's Notes:  
>  _This one is set after the destruction of both Alderaan and the Death Star, but before the final celebration scene in ANH.  
>  //  
> I know, I know. I'm a terrible person. And I'm not even sorry._
> 
>  
> 
> __

**Length** 00:16:21

**Download** [MP3 Here!](http://isweedan.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Double%20Agent%20Vader%2012%20Aftermath.mp3)

**Author's Note:**

> [Here is a .zip file of the series,](http://isweedan.parakaproductions.com/podfic/DAV.zip) Right-click to DL!
> 
> Cover Note --Someone actually made a diorama inspired by the Vader Down comic storyline! Cool stuff.
> 
> (I do love using the interlocking circles to frame things. I do, I do.)


End file.
